The Eyes Never Lie
by dreaminGemini
Summary: A one shot about Sokka,some interesting dreams and where they lead him. This is a Sokka/Zuko pairing. BL, please, if you don't like slash or yaoi, or you're too young, don't read it.


Sokka's eyes moved on their own, searching for the one person that seemed to haunt his dreams. They moved over the camp touching briefly on everyone before focusing on their constant purpose, Zuko. Sokka gritted his teeth, even the name was whispered in his mind, geez, why him? What happened with Suki? The young woman's face appeared in his mind and he smiled. The image of her standing there; shoulders thrown back, head held high, eyes sharp. She was a warrior, Sokka cared for her but she was a strong woman and didn't need him, he didn't need her either but then the memory of them kissing appeared and he questioned his feelings for Suki. His shoulders slumped when that delicious shiver didn't work down his back. The warmth that started in his stomach didn't come and he couldn't understand what had happened.

He still cared for her but it was different now. Instead of in his arms, he saw her beside him, fans drawn ready to fight. Then his eyes found Zuko again, it didn't seem to matter where or what he was doing. He could be doing anything; training with Aang, eating, hunting, swimming, sleeping. It never mattered to Sokka; he always seemed to find something exotic and fascinating about what he was doing. It was driving him mad and it needed to stop, but how? What was it about the odd Fire bender that intrigued him so much?

Daylight left as darkness filled the canyon beyond the Temple. The fire light lit the hall as everyone sat for supper. Sokka glanced at Zuko and nearly groaned out loud. The sight was truly something magical to behold. The light from the fire illuminated his face, which he always tried to hide. Zuko's features had changed from the last time he saw him. They were soft, not rigid like he remembered. He could tell by the look in those golden eyes that Zuko was lost in thought which meant Sokka was safe to gaze with wonder. Sitting quietly Zuko was in his own little world; no doubt thinking of his lost Uncle. He watched as Zuko did the most peculiar thing, he raised a hand toward the fire and waved, a small flame leaped onto his hand like a little sprite eager to play with him.

The others watched with trepidation and backed away from him, but Sokka couldn't pull his eyes away. Sokka learned something about fire benders this night; the flames were not summoned from their bodies, but instead seduced like lovers. Zuko wiggled his fingers coaxing the little flame to dance in his hands bringing a small smile to Zuko's face. The tiny flame grew big, bright and beautiful in one instant; then, grew soft and warm the next. The colors instantly changed from reds to blues. Sokka watched the flame pulse to a silent beat. He had never desired anything more than to be that little flame.

"Zuko, geez would you cut it out. You're freakin' us out!" Katara's voice cut across Sokka's mind like a razor; sitting up he blinked his eyes, bringing him back to the present. Swallowing Sokka glanced one last time at Zuko and about had heart failure. Zuko's hard eyes were staring right at him. His stomach did a flip and he swallowed again. They stayed that way for several seconds before Zuko heaved a sigh and moved again into the darkness of the camp. Sokka's eyes did what they always seem to do, follow.

"Man, the nerve of him." Sokka heard the anger in her voice and looked up to find her watching him expectantly. He quickly spoke afraid of being at the end of that anger.

"Yeah, he thinks he's so hot. I mean he's not hot as in, like, good looking, but, like… um, he's… right." She gave him a strange look then rolled her eyes joining the group conversation again. Sokka huffed; boy he could be so slick.

* * *

Sokka was in the forest outside the Temple the only sound is that of the night animals singing. His mind was a daze because he was pushed against a tree with Zuko's eyes staring at him.

"What?"

"Why do you stare at me?" Zuko ask the question as he moved closer to the tree pinning Sokka there with his hands.

"What…What are you doing?" Sokka yanked but his hands were in a vise, he couldn't answer that question. He tried to move but the bark rubbed at his back.

"Sokka I'm giving you what you want. Let me. Let me" Zuko's lips moved closer and Sokka shook his head his breathe misting in the late night air.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" He kicked but Zuko had his weight pushed against him and he could feel every inch of muscle from chest to legs.

"This doesn't make any sense, stop it." The last was said in a whisper as Zuko moved forward.

"Sokka, this is what you need, you need me. I'm here for you. I love you." Sokka's breathe escaped him as Zuko's lip met his.

Sokka whole body jerked awake; his lungs gulping in air. His chest was constricted and his back stiff. He pushed his body up resting on his elbows but with a sigh fell against the bed mat. What was he going to do? The dreams were getting worse and becoming more difficult to forget.

"What kind of stupid…hot dream was that?" Sokka rubbed his face with his hand and got up to dress. Once outside, sounds of dueling echoed off the walls of the temple. Everyone seemed to be focused on the fight. He sat beside Katara and she handed him a bowl with rice. "Thanks. So, how's Aang doing?" The way it looked he needed more practice; Aang was fighting Zuko again but this time Toph was sending huge rocks at him every time his back was turned. It was the beginning of a severe training session. It was Zuko's idea to start with the hardest elements for Aang…the Avatar. Soon water would be added to the ring. He glanced at his sister not sure if she was ready yet.

"I don't know." Then her body jerked when one of the boulders hit Aang sending him into the wall. Sokka watched; she was getting better at the non mothering act. She was really trying hard not to help. He knew she didn't really trust Zuko yet and he was proud that his sister at least trusted Aang.

"That's it. Aang, you're defeated." Zuko panted. He stood, collected his thoughts, and then walked off to the side for a towel.

"Yeah, woohoo, that was fun. We need to do that again. Katara you have got to try it." Toph jumped off her high rock and walked toward the little fountain. The others campers bombarded her with questions and comments after slapping her on the back with cheers for the Earth Kingdom. "Whoa, slow down boys." She said with a sweet smile as she sat beside the water fountain, soaking her hands and feet. Sokka smile and just shook his head.

"That wasn't fair. I mean it, Toph" Aang moved to where Katara was sitting. "Did you see what she did?" he said, grinning. We all knew he liked dueling. Sokka smiled at his friend as his eyes searched for his walking dream. NO! Not this time he would not let his eyes rule him today. There was nothing special about the Fire bender and there was nothing special with the way he looked. There was just no way in hell he was falling for the sex god. Sex god! No, Sokka was a warrior. He didn't need anyone. He was smart, strong, and he didn't need help.

Despite what he told himself at breakfast, when the morning meeting commenced Sokka's eyes found and stuck with the Prince. He wasn't listening to Katara speak, so knew nothing about what the chores were that day. All he could see was Zuko's mouth, Sokka's blue eyes widened when he saw a small pink tongue slip out and wet dry lips. They formed a smirk and when he glanced up amber eyes were watching him. Sokka's face glowed red glaring at Zuko he turned his attention back to Katara.

"You know, you're in trouble." Toph's voice whispered in his ear making him jump. He looked at her with confusion and worry. He knew that she couldn't see his face but still put on a cocky grin.

"Aren't I always?"

"Sokka, I know that heartbeat, you like someone from this camp and I'm going to find out who. And before you say it, I know it's not Suki." Her smile was smooth and he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"How do you know it's not you?"

"Hah! We tried that, remember? You can't handle a mature woman." Toph grinned and popped her knuckles. Sokka's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I what…I can handle any woman." Sokka had a thumb pointed at his chest as he said this, "And for your information plenty of them have been mature. Besides, I'm just worried about getting a stupid chore." He turned back to the meeting and crossed his arms.

"Is that so? Well let me help you choose." Before Sokka could decipher what she meant. Toph stomped her foot making the ground push his body into a standing position.

"Thank you for volunteering Sokka. Okay, who would like to help Sokka carry the drinking water from the lake to the Temple?" Katara's voice rang clearly and Sokka gaped at the chore he supposedly picked. He growled at Toph but she just smiled and played with Haru's long brown hair.

"I'll do it." Sokka's breath stopped and he closed his eyes, waiting. No one stopped the voice. He had to do something. There was no way he would survive out in the woods, alone, with the object of his dreams.

"Um…um…Th…that's okay, Zuko." He voice cracked. He rushed toward Aang and bodily picked him up by the arms. He was moving backwards and pulling the small child along side him.

"I'm sure Aang can help. I mean he needs to practice water bending anyway."

"Sure, I can help" Sokka didn't take any more time he had turned them around and practically ran toward the stream.

"Okay, that was weird. Zuko, why don't you help Haru collect fire wood today. Next is the trash…" Sokka didn't hear any more and let go of Aang's arm once they were out of ear shot.

"Thanks." He didn't say anything else and they walked silently to the river. They stayed quiet the whole time; the only audible sounds were the birds and the soft trickle of water. Aang played with the water moving floating bubbles around them; they bounced with each other splashing Sokka and Aang. Sokka didn't notice, he just sat on a rock and watched the river flow by. All these thoughts were entering his head at once. Man, did he have a problem!

Aang seemed to be having fun practicing and was eager to try a move that Zuko had taught him. Sokka watched as Aang took a deep breath and began pushing with his hands. He watched in amazement as a small lasso of fire sprang to life. Aang moved it around making big circles in the air, then zigzag lines. Sokka could tell that his energy was slowly fading because the red flame grew small in the palm of his hand. He was reminded of Zuko last night and sighed,

"You know, that's really beautiful." He looked toward the water and couldn't see Aang's face.

"Well, you could always tell him that."

Sokka's head whipped around, "What?"

"I said, you could always tell him that. Zuko, you know that person you can't stop staring at." Aang had a small smile on his face. The fire turned to ice and was tossed over his shoulder.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. When did you start liking Zuko? I mean, I understand he's handsome but I thought you liked Suki…"

"Wait, you think Zuko is handsome?" Sokka coughed, "I mean, uh…what makes you think I like Zuko? I stare at him because…any minute he could… attack." Aang's eyes went hard and Sokka knew he said something he shouldn't have. His shoulders slumped and went back to watching fish.

"Sokka I'm surprised you even said that. Zuko is on our side now. I trust him and if I do then you should at least try. Besides, your heart gives you away."

"Have you been talking with Toph?" Sokka took out his boomerang and examined it. He didn't want to look at Aang afraid he would see pity in those soft eyes. "Look I don't know, I've never liked boys before and it's not like I like him. It's just that I've been…having these…"

"Dreams…"

"Yeah"

"About Zuko"

"Yeah and…"

"Are they hot?"

"What? No, well…"

"Ooh, they are hot! Do you kiss him?"

"Well, yeah there is one where…"

"Have you gone all the way?"

"No, I wouldn't even know how… How do you know anything about that? Hey! The point is I don't really know what they mean, yet."

"They mean you and Zuko are gonna get it on. Woo!" Aang made kissing noises and Sokka ran after him. They chased each other around for a couple of minutes, well; Sokka chased, while Aang glided out of his reach. There was no way Sokka would tell Aang what 'dream Zuko' kept telling him he needed. After a while, Sokka finally caught Aang's shoe and pulled him to the ground. They smiled and laughed at each other, but then Sokka sighed.

"I just don't know what to do about the dreams. Look, I know Zuko is our ally and I do trust him. I just don't know what he is to me. I mean, he's my friend and all but I've never felt like this toward anyone except, maybe Yue." The words rushed out and Sokka didn't mean to say them but there they were out in the open. Aang stopped and smiled sadly at Sokka.

"Well, if you want my advice, I say, follow your dreams. Dreams are there so that we may learn something about our world and ourselves. If you are having reoccurring dreams, then you should follow them through." He grinned, "You may like where they lead you." With a quick movement a large bubble of water floated out of the stream and headed toward camp, Aang prancing behind it. Sokka just looked at him and jumped into action, hurriedly filling his two large buckets and followed. They didn't say anything until they got to the center of the Temple. Aang's water bubble splashed heavily into the fountain and just as Sokka was pulling his buckets toward the center, the water flew out and into the fountain behind Aang's. He looked up and found Katara smiling at him. The chores were done for now and the rest of the day was spent planning.

Later that night, Sokka stretched his arms over his head and sighed when he heard his back pop. The candles were burnt low and shadows danced around the small work room. Scrolls were piled high around the tables and writing brushes laid everywhere with wells of ink.

"I guess that's it for today." Sokka thought that if he stayed awake then the dreams would be less intense. He walked quietly down the hall trying to keep from waking everyone up, but jumped ten feet when Toph's voice yelled at him.

"Just get to bed already, you suck at being quiet." He grumbled and walked toward his room but something caught his eye at the end of the hall. He stopped, realized that he was very tired but couldn't help the curiosity that made his body move. Quietly he snuck over to the source of light and found a door jarred open. Inside was Zuko. He was sitting on the floor legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. Sokka couldn't leave even if he wanted to. There were several candles placed around the room and every time Zuko breathed the flames moved. It was a striking picture of danger and beauty and Sokka was pleased that he was able to see it.

The orange glow covered Zuko like a blanket highlighting his dark hair and clothes. Sokka licked his lips; he never thought he would see a Fire Bender so raw working with their element. He liked it; it was just the fire bender, the flame and nothing else. It was the same as when he watched Aang and Katara pass a globe of water to each other, or when Toph would stomp around the earth commanding the hills to bow to her. Zuko was raw and pure and Sokka didn't know what to do. He wanted to be there with him but he thought he might get badly hurt if Zuko discovered him there, studying him. This was a serious invasion of privacy. He wished he could see Zuko's face. Were his eyes closed? The soft lips, were they parted? He really wanted to know. He placed his hand on the door and cringed. A loud screech pierced the silent air as the door moved under his hand. Zuko turned around and saw Sokka standing there, shock was on his face. Sokka's mind was blank; his body took over in an instant, run.

He didn't care where but Sokka knew that he had to get out of there, fast. He could not let Zuko catch him. He didn't know what Zuko would do to him, but he didn't want to find out either. He couldn't see where he was going and had his hands out in front of him as he ran. Every now and then moonbeams cast shadows and light and Sokka saw a cavernous room with columns holding a high ceiling. He ran and hid behind the first one. His back against the cool marble his breathing coming in great gasped. He shook his head to concentrate on the situation. Why had he run? It wasn't like he was in trouble or anything. Sokka didn't think Zuko would do anything to him, but here he was hoping that Zuko had given up the hunt. No such luck, he heard footsteps echo into the room.

He inched his way around the column as he saw light from a flame come farther into the room. As soon as Zuko was in the middle he planned to run. It couldn't be that hard, he'd been running from Zuko for so long. The light source moved and he went to run but something heavy knocked him hard against the column wall. He hands were jerked and locked above his head. He gasped; very close to his face were amber eyes glowering, Zuko panting, he was angry.

"Damnit, Let go of me!" Sokka went to ram his head into Zuko's chin but the Prince moved from the threat with a grunt.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't." Zuko shook him making Sokka's head connect with the wall behind him.

"Then why did you run?"

He looked away, "I…I don't know." Sokka didn't know what to say; he was trapped in the same situation from his dreams by the dark prince. He was getting panicky and his eyes glanced around wildly looking for a way out and back into his own room. His teeth rattled with force from Zuko shaking him again. It didn't look like Zuko believed him.

"I'm telling the truth, I don't know why I ran." He pushed with his chest and quickly pulled back when it touched Zuko's.

"The Avatar trusts me, why don't you? I'm sick and tire of everyone treating me like a virus. I said I was sorry, and I think, have shown myself capable of being trusted. I thought with you, at least, that I would be able to have someone to talk to. I mean we are close to age and I thought… but I guess I was wrong." He mocked, "There's no changing a Fire bender, is there, we're just evil and …" He growled out, he meant to say something else but Sokka spoke quickly.

"I trust you. I do. Look, I was just admiring you, okay? I've never seen a Fire Bender in there own element. I watch Katara, Aang and Toph all the time. It's been a benefit being with them. I've never seen a Fire bender work like that. It's always been war and pain. I just thought I would never get another chance. I'm….sorry. I'll never do it again, okay?" Sokka couldn't stop the flow of words and hung his head. He knew he sounded like a big slobbering idiot but couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what he would do if the dream came true and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He watched Zuko as confusion and something else passed his eyes.

"Come on; let's get back to the main hall." He sighed; Zuko pulled away and let his hands go. Sokka rubbed his wrists and walked beside Zuko. They reached the hall and Sokka tried to get to his door, but a hand stopped him. Zuko's hand was warm in his and he shivered from the cool air.

"Wait, Can I show you something?" Zuko pulled and led him into the room. Sokka followed but wasn't sure if he should.

"I'm kind of tired, can't this wait 'til morning?"

"No"

"Oh" Zuko waved his hand and the candles came alive again. Sokka saw him smile and tug him toward the center. He just didn't know what to make of Zuko; he was angry at first, now he's not. It was confusing and Sokka didn't want to be here anymore.

"Look, I really…"

"Sokka, I want to show you this, please. Just sit next to me." Sokka sat their knees almost touching. He mimicked Zuko and found they were sitting in the same position as before he ran. Zuko took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He continued like this for some time. The tiny flames from the candles moved a little; high, breathe out; low, breathe in. It was nice to watch but sitting beside Zuko made his dreams repeat in his mind; he couldn't concentrate on the art of fire anymore.

"This is nice, Zuko but..."

"You're right. It's much better this way." Sokka wasn't prepared and Zuko lashed out strong arms wrapping them around him; Sokka eeped very un-warrior like and hissed.

"Zuko, What are you doing?"

"Watching is much better done like this." Sokka was placed on Zuko's lap. His warm hands splayed over his stomach. He didn't know what to do but his body went rigid. He squirmed and then froze in place. There were things poking him and a million images flashed before him. Sokka turned to demand Zuko let him go but the prince's voice came out in a whisper right by his ear.

"No, don't look at me, just look at the candles. Now relax and breathe Sokka."

Relax? How was he supposed to do that? He hummed and looked at the candles in front of him. He could feel Zuko's chest move as he breathed and began to match the same rhythm. His eyes glazed over from staring too long at the flames, but then incredible things happened. The flames would leap to each other's candle. At first, Sokka wasn't sure if he was seeing straight, but then another flame repeated the trick. The little flames were beautiful and he couldn't look away. He watched as the bright flames danced his body relaxing against Zuko. Warm hands moved over his flat stomach, fingers massaging. He realized he was being hugged from behind and couldn't hold in the blush. Zuko's breath reached Sokka's ear drawing a shiver down his back.

"Are you cold?" Sokka couldn't say anything so he just shook his head.

"Sokka, why do you stare at me?" A warm feeling coated the inner part of Sokka's stomach as Zuko's hot breathe passed his ear, he absently tilted his head giving the exotic prince behind him access. When he did this the many flames burst as one and then went soft again. Sokka gasped, he had never seen something as beautiful as this symphony of fire.

"Do you want something from me?

"No," breathless Sokka answered

"All you need to do is ask? I would give it freely." Zuko's teeth grazed his earlobe making Sokka squirm in his lap. Sokka watched as every movement of his body sent the flames into little dances. He found that by moving against Zuko he was the one conducting the beautiful concert of flames. Sokka smiled. The idea of him being the bender, the one person in control made him feel wanted. He tested this exciting theory by pressing his back flush against Zuko's chest, his eyes studying the flames. The tiny flames became higher and brighter. Rashly he laid his back all the way on the prince, arching his neck to reach the royal jaw line, softly he kissed it. It was the first time he had kissed a boy, his heart fluttered from the thrill. Zuko's jaw was hard but his skin was smooth on the young warrior's mouth. Crystal blue eyes watched the flames jump again. "Sokka" was heard above the silence and he felt like he had accomplished something.

This was a new and electrifying sensation for him and he wanted more. He sat up again and wiggled his bottom in Zuko's lap. Zuko gasped, his hands tighten on Sokka's stomach and the flames jumped. They were no longer connected to the candles but drifted around them. Sokka's hands rested on Zuko's knees and with his nails raked them up to the thighs. There was a groan in his ear and the air around them became heavy with heat.

"Sokka, tell me, tell me you need me. I'll come to you." Hot lips were placed on Sokka neck, and he arched his back, the hands holding him down. The heat in the room was rising, threatening to take over his whole body.

"Zuko!"

Teeth bit at his neck that would leave a mark, he didn't care though, Zuko was doing delicious things to him and he kept trying to keep his eyes open but they would close slowly. His shirt was pulled up and the hands began moving up his chest, trailing liquid fire behind them. The flames no longer needed the candles as the mass surrounded the two warriors. For every movement they made; lips touching, tongues tasting, breathe mixing, bodies moving, the mass of fire light and heat pushed into its self, twisted and turned.

It was just too hot in the room now, Sokka's breathing was coming out in pants and he had to lick his lips to keep them moist. A warm hand took his jaw and angled it up into eyes filled with lust. He wasn't sure how he looked to Zuko, probably like some wanton woman full of lust, but Zuko was like a god, glowing from the light around them. His face had sharp angles and his black hair shined; the scar was something alluring and mysterious, not crude and ugly.

Their eyes matched though, amber fire and cool blue seas. "Beautiful" Sokka wasn't sure who said it but he didn't get a chance to think it over. One of his nipples was pinched and he yelled out from the feelings. Then lips were on his. He moaned and just kissed back. Lips and tongues mimicked each other. Teeth clicked and Sokka tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Sokka's eyes were closed, he didn't really care about the flames at the moment but they were still above them exploding into tiny fire works. Zuko's mouth seemed just as hot as the room around them. His hot hands were all over Sokka's stomach pinching, caressing, touching. Quickly, Zuko's fingers worked at the tie of his pants yanking them over his hips. His bottom bare, Sokka could feel the hard indentation of Zuko between his cheeks.

"Shit," His body was arched and his hands grasped the cloth on Zuko's thighs. He groaned and moved against it. The movement caused a whole new sensation. Zuko growled and jerked Sokka's body to him, rocking against him. Sokka felt his body coil from within, all the heat moving to on spot. The feeling of Zuko moving against him was something he never thought would happen, but he didn't want Zuko to stop. The pace began slowly and even as they broke their kiss for air. Sokka's eyes opened and he gaped at the light display over them.

"It's all for you." He laid his head against Zuko's shoulder. His hands fidgeted until they moved over his thigh into dark curls. "Yes," Zuko's voice soft against his ear. Sokka's fingers found his aching member and pulled on it a little. He moved his hand over the head and shuddered. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed something.

"Zuko, I" The rocking moved faster and Zuko's panting was making Sokka's toes curl.

"I…need…you"

"Yes"

Zuko's hand appeared over Sokka's and he moved their hands together hard. Everything was coming together; the lights above them were now a replica of how the earth was made bursting against each little flame. Zuko was jerking hard against him, the joined hands moving as one. Sokka couldn't take it. He arched and then Zuko bit down on his neck. They yelled as one; both completing together. The fire above burst brightly and fell shimmering around them until it vanished. The two bodies slumped to the floor; everything was silent except their breathing. They stayed that way; Sokka on top of Zuko, strong arms holding him, their legs a tangled mess, until the floor slowly grew cold and Sokka shivered.

"Well…"

"Hmmm. Come on, lets go to bed." Zuko sat up and helped Sokka keep his balance before standing. Sokka let his warm tired body be led toward the bed. They lay down and Zuko covered them with a blanket. Sokka was too tired to worry about dreams tonight. He smiled, Aang was right; he must be getting wise in his old age. That thought was the only thing left before his eyes gave out to sleep.


End file.
